


Sweet Treat

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Come Swallowing, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Takes place after Zen's Valentine After End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: A simple gift of chocolate turns to something more.





	

In a way, you have no idea whether or not you appreciate having Zen turn on the heater to Rika's apartment before the two of you arrived there for his surprise. On one hand, it was thoughtfully sweet of him to consider wanting to keep you warm once you arrived; plus the "accidental" melted chocolate (you refuse to believe that Zen so conveniently didn't think that the chocolate would melt, especially with the additional heat from the candles he set up) made for a real _treat_ of sorts. On the other hand, however, it was now _way_ too hot.

...Or maybe that was just how Zen made you feel as he continues to suck on your fingers despite having cleaned off all the melted chocolate already. Hot. Everything was just way too damned hot. The room. The situation. You. Zen himself. The actor seems to have noticed your plight, and he separates his mouth from your fingers with an exaggerated _pop_ before his hands move to the hem of your shirt to help relieve you of the heat. His fingers ghost across your skin as he pulls the obstructive shirt over your head before discarding it somewhere on the floor.

You notice that the melted chocolate is still on the bed, so you daringly take some onto your fingers and wipe them off on your neck. Zen's eyes widen the slightest bit as you tilt your head to the side for him, a teasing smile playing on your lips. Immediately, Zen's tongue is running all across your neck, mindlessly licking up every single bit of chocolate on the expanse of skin as his hands are already moving behind your back to unclasp your bra. The actor slips off your bra with ease, leaving your entire torso bare for him to admire.

Zen quietly maneuvers you around until the back of your knees are up against the edge of the bed. He carefully places the box of chocolate off to the side for the meantime as he pushes you down onto the mattress which squeaks in protest to the sudden shift in weight. Zen's lips capture yours soon after, his teeth nibbling on your bottom lip as he runs his hands all across your flushed body. You part your lips for him, and Zen slips his tongue inside, the wet muscle stroking against your own to invite you to play.

You can taste the lingering sweetness of the chocolate on Zen's tongue as he swirls the muscle around yours. Far too quickly for your liking, Zen moves to retract his tongue, but you quickly capture it with your mouth and start desperately sucking on it, wanting to get as much of the taste as possible. Zen can't help but moan at the sensation, having to place his hands flat onto the mattress to support himself since his knees felt so weak right now.

The two of you part from each other, panting for breath with cheeks flushed. "Sweet," you comment, your voice light and airy. Zen chuckles at that, his hands going back to tracing the sides of your body which leave pleasant tingles in their wake.

His palm roams around your exposed skin as he dips his head down to kiss your collar bone, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down to the valley between your breasts before flicking one of your pert nipples with his tongue. You gasp unintentionally, your back arching for more contact before Zen flicks it again, and this time, you sigh blissfully. A devilish smirk crosses over his lips as he repeats the action a few more times, and he switches over to your other breast and does the same. It feels like torture with the far too short contact and sensations, but at the same time, it felt _so good_.

Zen eventually stops assaulting your chest, giving you a moment to bring your breathing back to normal. A visible shiver courses through you when Zen retrieves the box of chocolate once more and offers it to you with a certain look behind his eyes.

"It's _your_ chocolate," the actor explains, and you know full well what he means by that.

"Strip," you order him right away as your heart hammers against your chest. Your eyes hungrily watch Zen's quick movements as he slips off all of his clothes, almost tripping along the way in his excited haste. His semi-erect cock springs free from the confines, and you find yourself licking your lips as it actually seems to get harder from just your intense gaze on it alone.

A quiet groan pulls your attention away from the beautiful flesh, and you offer Zen a coquettish smile. You shift around on the bed while keeping the chocolates at hand until you're comfortably sitting at the head of the bed, leaning back against the headboard. You lift up your free hand and curl your fingers towards you, silently motioning for Zen to come over.

The actor crawls his way over with lidded eyes and a smirk tugging at his lips, and you _know_ he's purposefully moving that way so that his cock never leaves your view from between his legs. He settles himself in front of you and waits for your next move. Zen's eyes never leave you as you take some of the melted chocolate onto your fingers once more. You hold your fingers up so that it was between the two of you, silently telling the the actor to keep his eyes on them, and your tongue darts out to lick the sweet treat off of your digits before placing them into your mouth. You suck at them with absolute fervor that causes Zen to shudder from anticipation.

Your eyes flutter close as you revel in the delectable taste, and a small moan slips out from your lips. The sound and sight of you like this goes straight to Zen's cock, and he whines needily. " _Babe_ , you tease..."

"Who's the one that initiated it?" You asked with a laugh which sends Zen's heart soaring through the roof.

You then gather a generous amount of the melted chocolate onto your hands and start painting the actor's body with it. Zen bites his lips, waiting as patiently as he possibly could as you leave chocolate trails all across his skin, excitement thrumming underneath his skin as he imagines your lips, tongue, and teeth following soon after wards. You spread your chocolate gift on his neck, his chest, his abs, and finally, his aching cock that's been wanting for your attention. You glide your palm around the entirety of Zen's length with the melted sweet, and the actor struggles with himself to not buck his hips against your hand.

You lean back to admire your work as you lazily lick off the remaining chocolate from your hand. Without a single word, you lean forward and latch your mouth onto Zen's body, starting at his neck. Your tongue swipes up the treat, and you smile against the actor's skin when you feel his throat vibrate from the moan he let slip. You don't take a moment to pause, already moving down to his chest.

Zen lets out a short gasp when you take one of his nipples into your mouth, twirling the bud around with your tongue. It's payback for the way he teased you before. You offer a few quick nips and sucks before switching over to the other nipple to give it the same kind of attention. Zen's chest heaves as his breathing becomes much more shallow, and his hands tightly grip onto the bedsheets underneath him for control.

It's obvious that you're impatient as you now start to clean up the actor's chocolate-covered abs, or perhaps you just loved the chocolate _that_ much. Your eyes close at the taste of the sweet chocolate mixed together with the salt of Zen's skin and sweat. It's the perfect combination, you think idly to yourself, and you make a quick mental note to try having this as dessert again for some other time. Your mouth goes over every dip and ridge of Zen's abs with great attention to detail, causing his breathing to falter, before finally, you're met with the young man's engorged cock.

You tentatively run your tongue along his length, starting from the base and moving all the way up to the head, flicking it, which elicits a small groan from Zen. Your eyes look up at him through your lashes, and the two of you momentarily lock gazes. Zen swallows thickly at the smile you flashed his way before you brought your attention back to licking off the chocolate from the throbbing member. Your tongue circles around his girth, offering loud, wet noises as you do so.

Without warning, you take in Zen's cock into your mouth, and the actor gasps sharply, throwing his head back from the sudden warmth and wetness around him. You could feel the actor trembling underneath you, and you take a moment to adjust to his size before bobbing your head up and down his length, twirling your tongue around it and sucking in generous amounts. It doesn't take long before Zen's reduced to a moaning mess, lying down comfortably on his back as he buries his head deep into the mattress.

"Oh _fuck_ , babe—good— _sooo_ good," Zen drawls out, unable to even form a full proper sentence, his mind too hazy from the sensation of your wet cavern around him.

You hum in acknowledgement at his praise, and the vibrations elicit another string of incoherent curses before the actor starts bucking his hips. He desperately thrusts into your mouth as whiny and needy moans and groans spill out of his lips with a flourish. It sends a wave of heat to your sex, and you decide to finally slip off the remainder of your clothes, eager for some action on yourself as well. It's a bit of struggle with Zen trying to ram his cock deep inside your mouth, but you were successful in the end.

You lift your head up and off of the actor's cock, and an immediate whine from Zen fills your ears. "No, babe— _please_ , don't stop—"

Zen's pleading is quickly cut off though when you move around, swinging one of your legs over to the other side of the actor so that he was lying between your legs as you keep your head close to his cock. When Zen is first met with the sight of your glistening sex, he has to take a moment to gather himself as he finally understands what it is you want to do before he grips your hips and impatiently pulls you closer to his face. The two of you adjust yourselves accordingly, your body leaning against Zen's as you take his length into your mouth once more.

As you try to regain your previous rhythm, Zen decides to teasingly run his tongue along your entrance and lap up your juices. While the chocolate tasted sweet, there was no denying to Zen that your arousal was _far_ more delicious, and he makes it known to you by loudly humming delightedly against your sex. You try to push your aching cunt closer to Zen's face which makes him smile in satisfaction.

Zen doesn't waste any time parting your lower lips and plunging his tongue inside. The intrusion causes you to moan against Zen's cock, so the actor retracts his wet muscle before thrusting it into you once more. It's hard to tell just who was following who. Every time you increased your pace, so did Zen. Every time Zen slowed down to tease, so did you.

Muffled moans in addition to wet and lewd squelches of mouth against flesh filled the otherwise silent room. At some point, you had started to harshly grind your hips, too far gone in the feeling of Zen's tongue penetrating your core and his cock filling your mouth both at the same time. Zen didn't seem to mind it though; he actually hummed encouragingly against you, sending shivers to course through you.

It became a sort of competition at some point, to see who could make the other fall apart first. Zen was relentless, his tongue alternating between stroking your entrance and thrusting inside your walls. You were close, but you knew that Zen was too with the way his cock throbbed inside your wet cavern, his hips lifting themselves off the bed.

The two of you were grinding and thrusting against each other's mouth, the pleasure building up at an alarmingly quick speed. _Close—so, so close—_

Zen's cock popped out of your mouth as you threw your head back to scream, white filling your vision. You could have _sworn_ you felt Zen smile against you, smug and triumphant as he continued to pleasure you with your tongue. Well, two could play at that game. You were just barely able to regain yourself before driving Zen's cock deep inside your mouth once more. You roughly suck on the hot and hardened flesh, and just like that, Zen comes apart underneath you too, moaning and growling desperately against your cunt as you awkwardly but graciously take his essence into your mouth. In his dazed state, Zen vaguely hears you swallow, and he groans softly, shivers running through him once more.

Both you and Zen continue to lie there, unmoving, as you both try to regain your breathing. Your eyes lazily catch onto something, and you roll off of the actor to retrieve the object of interest.

"There's still some chocolate left," you tell him as you hold up the box with a playful smile on your lips, and Zen sits up to move over to where you are, wrapping his arms around you.

"Well, we wouldn't want them to go to waste now, would we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Something to quench my thirst after that _delicious_ Valentine's AE, hah.  
>  Feel free to visit me on my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
